


I can't believe he doesn't want to talk about it

by definitely_indecisive



Series: A Harmless One-Night Stand [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Porn With Plot, alpha!cas, omega!dean, pov Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's mind was spinning. It was just supposed to be a normal, friendly, movie night. He'd just come back from Toronto after a month and he was getting some downtime, catching up with Dean. He'd done the whole 'only a  friend' thing for years, so that's why he couldn't believe he let his control go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe he doesn't want to talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> Well my one story "We're not supposed to talk about it" was getting really good reception, so I decided to write it in Cas's POV.

Castiel's mind was spinning. It was just supposed to be a normal, friendly, movie night. He'd just come back from Toronto after a month and he was getting some downtime, catching up with Dean. He'd done the whole 'only a friend' thing for years, so that's why he couldn't believe he let his control go.

\-----

They were watching some movie--Cas had completely forgotten the name--and getting decently drunk when Dean had shifted awkwardly, and stood up. Cas wouldn't have paid attention to it normally, maybe just to oggle Dean's ass as he walked, but his head whipped up immediately. Holy shit, that _smell_! His body immediately responding, his alpha taking over. He was hard in an instant, the smell just pure heaven to him. It was an invitation, a welcoming. He needed to claim what was his. And he needed to do that, _now_.

Dean turned slightly, staring at Cas, a guilty and apologetic look on his face that quickly faltered. Cas could pin the exact moment that the impulses struck Dean. Dean swallowed, and the only sounds that they both could hear was the beating of pulses and quick, ragged breaths. The movie was completely gone to both of them. All that mattered was each other.

Cas tightened his jaw, this was _Dean_. He needed control, he needed....Oh fucking _god_. Dean had wandered back to him, the smell assualting him in such _ways_...

Dean lowered his head, his body angling towards Cas. One glance at the pupil-blown eyes of Dean, and all semblence of his self-control shattered into pieces. He lunged forward, capturing Dean's lips. Dean tasted great, but Cas couldn't wait to taste the hot slick sliding out of Dean's ass. At the sheer thought of it, Cas moaned into their kiss. Tongues tangled and teeth clacked, but neither of them cared. All of the kiss was just need, want, _lust_.

Cas pushed Dean up, walking him backwards to the wall. He captured Dean's lips again, shoving him roughly up against the wall, making Dean wrap his legs around Cas's waist. The smell was so ever present now. It was driving Cas absolutely insane. He broke the kiss long enough to slide Dean's shirt over his head, and then resumed devouring Dean's lips. He traced his hands across Dean's torso, it clearly becomin evident that he needed so much more skin-to-skin contact. He stepped back enough for Dean to slide down, roughly gripping Dean's arm and leading him to Cas's bedroom. He pushed Dean onto the bed, sliding off the rest of Dean's clothing before slipping his own clothes off.

Dean, laid out like this, holy fucking shit. The perfect array of freckles littering everywhere, the kissed-out lips, the blown eyes, the toned muscle, the twitching of Dean's cock, the smell of his slick...oh _fuck_. He wanted this, in his bed, forever. He needed Dean like this. After tonight, nothing else could compare.

He quickly leaned over, pressing a quick kiss full of tongue to Dean before he made his way down, kissing along the other man's chest and stomach. Dean was making these small noises of encouragement, along with his hitched breathing. Cas didn't know if any of his thoughts were ever voiced, but he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the irresistible man below him.

He kissed around Dean's erection, licking his way around the navel and circling the base of the cock, and kissed the rest of the way down Dean's body. He left as many marks as he could. He needed to claim Dean. Cas needed this man to be his mate, as much as he needed air in his lungs. At this thought, he lunged up and latched his teeth onto Dean's neck. His bite, his claim, it was there. He was satisfied, along with immensely turned on, by the idea. He kissed his way down again, this time paying attention to Dean's dick.

Somewhere along the time he was swirling his tongue on the head and playing with the slit, Dean's ragged voice moaned. "Cas, Cas, oh fuck, I need more! I need your fucking knot in me Cas, pleasepleaseplease." Cas almost came on the spot. 

He moved his head down, finally getting to the thing he wanted most. When the smell assaulted his nostrils, he leaned in, licking as much of the slick around Dean's puckered hole as he could. The taste was somehow even better than it smelled. It was addicting, a drug, and one Cas never wanted to quit. He probed his tongue in, fucking Dean slowly with it, before Dean squirmed, and desperate pleas of "Cas, Cas fucking _pleasseee_ ," rang out.

He was almost over the edge. He needed to be inside of Dean, _now_. He, quickly as possible, fucked Dean open with threee fingers before pulling them out. He licked them off, and then aligned himself with the puckered, waiting hole in front of him. As he slipped in, Dean mewled under him.

"Oh god, Cas, _fuckk_. I need _moreee_." Cas obliged, pushing in roughly until his balls slapped against Dean. Going slowly or gently apparently wasn't a priority here, so soon Cas found him snapping his hips as quickly as he could against Dean, growls and moans from both most likely loud enough for neighbors to hear. Cas couldn't give a shit at all.

"Cas, Cas, I'm gonna...soon...need more!" Cas was close too, and he went as fast, hard, and full force as he could. Every single quick thrust hit Dean's prostate, and the man underneath him was a quivering mess. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's dick, gave a quick couple of tugs, and soon white hot liquid spurted out of Dean. Cas came quickly after, his seed filling Dean, and his knot so big he wasn't sure how long it was gonna take to become untied.

He leaned over, lapping up Dean's cum, and positioned themselves so Cas was spooning Dean, still locked together. Dean was almost completely gone, blissed out as ever, and the man soon fell asleep, contented noises still spilling from his lips. 

Cas understood the gravity of the situation as he watched Dean sleep. They weren't ever going to be 'just friends' again. Then again, he couldn't handle being Dean's fuckbuddy either.

It was an hour or so later, spent watching Dean and brooding, that he decided he would tell Dean of his feelings in the morning. He kissed Dean's forehead softly, murmuring loving things into the other man's ear as he fell asleep.

\-----

 _'Let's never speak of this again.'_ Castiel's world came crumbling around him, the high he was on since last night crashing down hard around him. He choked on his breaths, refusing to cry, until he ended up curling into himself on his couch, his emotions ebbing away. He couldn't bring himself to feel a thing.

\-----

As days passed without a word from Dean, Cas threw himself into his work. He stayed within the state, stupidly hoping something to come from Dean and he would admit his feelings and they could get married and have pups and--he tried his best to make work shut his thoughts up. He didn't talk to anyone of import, never putting emotion into anything. He went to work early and came back late. He didn't eat much, and he decided that he couldn't bring himself to care about much of anything.

\-----

Cas had just been in one of the most boring meetings ever. He had just started driving back to his apartment, but he was still quite a while out. His phone rang, and he didn't even realise it was his personal one until it was almost too late. He squirmed awkwardly while he brought it to his ear, quickly seeing it was Dean. He tried stomping out the hope that was flaring up before it could destroy him.

It was evident after he answered that he needed to be the first to speak.

_"...Dean?"  
"C-Cas..."_

Dean's voice sounded utterly wrecked. Cas's heart leapt to his throat.

 _"Dean, is something wrong?"_  
 _"Cas...I...oh fuck, Cas, I--"_  
 _"Dean! Dean, what's wrong?!"_  
 _"Cas, you remember the last time I saw you?"_

Confusion quickly attacked Cas. Why was Dean bringing this up? He clearly didn't want to ever remember it after that morning.

 _"...I thought we weren't going to talk about it, Dean. You said so, in that note."_  
 _"Dammit Cas, I know! I know...I know...But...Cas, I-I-...I'm pregnant."_

Cas's heart, where it had been in his throat, sank back to it's original position, and then stopped. His pulse slowed, when it finally seemed to start up again, and pounded in his ears. Dean wouldn't be calling Cas like this if it weren't his, so there goes that question. Still, he couldn't believe...Dean was pregnant. With his baby. Dean was pregnant with Cas's baby.

_"Cas, say something, please."  
"...Dean...I'm on my way home right now, I'm coming back from a meeting. I'll be there in two hours. Please, please, wait for me until then? I want...I want to talk about this in person."_

Dean sobbed openly into the phone now, and it broke Cas's heart. He tried his best to comfort him.

_".....Shh, Dean, it'll be alright. We'll figure this out, we'll figure it out."_

He stayed on the phone with Dean until the cries and sobs subsided. He pushed the speed limit, trying his best to avoid cops while going well over, and raced as fast as he could to Dean's house.

\-----

When Dean opened the door for him, eyes red rimmed and looking absolutely just depressed, he moved without a single thought. He enveloped Dean within his arms, Dean's scent calming him. He breathed in deeply while Dean nuzzled his face into Cas's neck.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Dean."

When his mate managed to relax slightly, Cas pulled them over to the couch. Dean again nuzzled into him, curling up into Cas's side. A small smile crept across Cas's face. He loved Dean, and he wanted him, forever. The thought of his pup growing in Dean made him want it even more forcefully. He took a deep breath.

"It broke my heart that you left in the morning. I bet you never even spared a thought as to my feelings....For me, Dean, you've never been just a friend. I've always loved you, Dean. And...and...I-I hope we can..that we can raise this pup together."

During his confession, Dean had tensed, but Cas wasn't going to let him go. Not now, not ever. After a tense moment of quiet breathing, Dean had shoved his face into Cas's neck.

"I...I would like that, Cas."

They stayed there, happy to just be around each other and have the other's heat next to them. They ended up falling asleep together, both more content than the previous days had let them be.


End file.
